Team Fortress Miniseries
The Team Fortress Miniseries is a series of 7 hour long TV Specials based on the first person shooter game, Team Fortress 2. Several roles are played by actors reprising their roles from Team Fortress: Operation S, but the film and the miniseries are not linked. The specials are all based on the TF2 Comic Series. Plot Ring Of Fired When Saxon Hale loses his company to his rival, Gray Mann, the mercinaries are fired, Saxon leaves, the Administrator is in hiding and Miss Pauling is left a message to hide. 6 Months Later, Miss Pauling starts to reunite the mercinaries for a new mission. Unhappy Returns Saxon Hale reunites with his old flame, Mags, who takes him to the home of his old rival, Charles Darling. Scout and Spy are in jail awaiting their trial and hoping to avoid execution. During the trial, Solider and Demoman interrupt the trial and kill Scout and Spy's lawyer. All 4 of them are sentenced to execution. Miss Pauling and Pyro continue another part of the mission at the town library before preventing the execution. Gray Mann attempts to open the Mann Co. Vault to obtain the company's supply of Australium, but finds the vault empty. A Cold Day In Hell The mercinaries head to Russia to find Heavy, after being attack by a group of large bears, Heavy arrives to save them. Meanwhile, Gray Mann and his daughter arrive in the town and try to get some answers, getting none. Heavy and his family serve dinner to the mercinaries, with Heavy's youngest sister, Zhanna, taking an interest in Soldier. The Mercinaries soon convince Heavy to join them on the mission. Gray Mann hires the original Mercinary team to take out the others and obtain the Australium. The Medic joins the original Mercinaries too. Miss Pauling, Spy and Demoman arrive in Australia to recruit Sniper, unaware that they are in his crosshairs. Blood In The Water Before the trial of Scout and Spy, Miss Pauling had met up with the Adminstrator, giving her instructions for the mission. In the present, Heavy and Scout search Australia to find the Australium, and find a hidden door in Ayers Rock, where they find Saxon Hale and Mags. Demoman and Miss Pauling arrive at Sniper's house, where they are both soon taken out with something Sniper injects into them. Solider, Spy and Zhanna arrive at an Australian Military base to get answers, and discover that all the Australians have lost their strength. Miss Pauling and Demoman awaken in Sniper's home where he knocks Demoman out again. Sniper tells Miss Pauling that his parents died and he found out he was adopted, she eventually convinces him to join them. The mercinaries find that there's some Australium underwater and discover New Zealand, which sunk years ago and became an underwater domed city, the team arrive and are first greeted by Sniper's real father, Bill-Bel. When Bill-Bel and Lar-Nah explain everything that happened and explain that there is no more Australium, after Bill-Bel and Lar-Nah both leave New Zealand and leave the Mercinaries behind, the original Mercinaries break in and kill Sniper. Old Wounds With most of the team captured, one working for the enemies, one missing and one dead. Miss Pauling feels like giving up. Medic works on Sniper's body and is able to revive him, where Medic explains that he was happy to see the team again. The Original Heavy finds Sniper alive and attacks Medic while Sniper gets away. The Original Mercinaries turn on Gray Mann and kill him. When the Mercinaries try to make their escape, they are stopped by an army of Australium Drones, which are designed to rip the mercinaries to pieces until they find any Australium. The Naked and the Dead TBA TBA TBA Cast *Glenn Powell as Jeremy Offer/Scout *Paul Wright (Credited as Big Show) as Mikhail Volkov/Heavy *John Cena as Jack Doe/Soldier *Matthew McConaughey as Dell Conagher/Engineer *Will Smith as Tavish Finnegan Degroot/Demoman *Hugh Jackman as Ethan Mundy/Sniper *Rebecca Romjin as Emily Grant/Pyro *Thomas Jane as Wilhelm Ludwig/Medic *George Clooney as Adrien Jacques/Spy *Paul Levesque (Credited as Triple H) as Saxon Hale *Holland Taylor as Helen/The Administrator *Victoria Justice as Miss Pauling *Ian McKellen as Gray Mann *Sophia Grace Brownlee as Olivia Mann *Jai Courtney as Eyelander (Voice) *Milla Jovovich as Mags *Benedict Cumberbatch as Charles Darling *Dolph Lundgren as Kevin/Classic Heavy *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Johnny/Classic Scout *Mike Hettinga (Credited as Mike Knox) as Ross/Classic Soldier *Wendi Richter as Beatrice/Classic Pyro *Sam Douglas as Fred Conagher/Classic Engineer *Michael Parks as Greg/Classic Demoman *Ian McDiarmid as Virgil/Classic Sniper *Danny Bonaduce as Dustin/Classic Spy *Anna Kendrick as Zhanna *Joel Kinneman as Bill-Bel *Eva Mendes as Lar-Nah